The present disclosure relates generally to a mobile hydraulic training system. Providing proper training for operators and maintainers of hydraulic systems and equipment is necessary for efficient and safe use of such equipment. However, training on hydraulic systems in a classroom setting can be challenging, since the equipment itself tends to be big, loud, dirty, etc. Known training and simulation systems often are also big, and not sufficiently portable. Further, components used in such systems are typically configured to demonstrate simple hydraulic circuits, rather than provide training on components representative of those found in representative hydraulic equipment.
Improvements in hydraulic training and simulation systems are desired.